


photograph

by aerials



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerials/pseuds/aerials
Summary: No, now it was just thanksgiving and Helen was hosting, Gabe was cooking and Bo, who had recently come to terms with the fact his son was in love with another boy, was sitting and laughing while the two boys attempted to teach Helen how to use Snapchat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [photo](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3b826e01778c9b9245bd638e7e624c2c/tumblr_oictbcTeiC1vjp9l0o1_500.jpg)

Much like Philip, Helen always loved photos. There was a distinct beauty in capturing a moment, a fond memory, giving you something to look back on for nostalgias sake. Something to remind you, in the darkest times, that things were good and that there was always light at the end of the tunnel. She hadn’t always loved photos, of course when she was a city cop photos typically consisted of a dark subject matter. A bloodied corpse, a pretty yet lifeless girl, a piece of evidence splattered red. It gave her hope to find Philip, the creative one, so into the idea of capturing moments in a positive way. It was what coaxed her to go into the city to get more of the film for the polaroid camera Philip had, to get the photos from his 35mm developed. It was what pushed her to buy him another camera, professional and digital for Christmas but he didn’t know about that yet.

No, now it was just thanksgiving and Helen was hosting, Gabe was cooking and Bo, who had recently come to terms with the fact his son was in love with another boy, was sitting and laughing while the two boys attempted to teach Helen how to use Snapchat. 

“Come on it’s so simple, look,” Philip laughed, taking the phone from Helen’s hands and raising it in front of his face. “Okay, you press your face,” he started again, doing just as he’d said to cause the filters to pop up along the bottom and he turned the screen to Helen so she could see the few along the bottom. “So you pick a filter, like the puppy, and you do as it asks you to.”

So Philip did as it asked him to, opening his mouth so the cartoon tongue would swipe out on the screen and he captured it, sending it to himself so that he could pass it over to Lukas later. Because, Philip knew all too well that Lukas had a small collection of his Snapchats saved in his phone and Lukas simply said they were for rainy days, or for when he woke with a nightmare and needed something safe to bring him back to earth again. It had kind of pushed Philip to take a few more than he usually did, just so Lukas would always have something new to look at when he was feeling scared or alone.

“Okay you try,” Philip suggested as he passed the cell back to Helen and she raised it, pulling Gabe in on the action and laughing as she caught the pair of them with puppy ears and tongues far too large. It was cute and she passed the phone to Philip so he could save it for her, letting it be something for Helen to look back on if she were having a tough time herself. When Helen had the phone back in her hand, she went about trying some other filters, they weren’t the types of photos she would have normally cared for but they did show how happy and silly they had been feeling for the majority of the day. Things were good and she’d take any form of that she could get.

Even better, Philip was happy. After seeing him so sad, so broken for so long - about his mom, about Ryan, about school - it was a silver lining to see him with a smile on his face, getting along with Bo, cuddling up to Lukas and enjoying their time as a family. It was so picture perfect it could have almost wiped out the bad memories of all they’d been through. This was the kind of moment that Helen liked to save forever, the kind you’d see in someone’s home as you’d head up the stairs. The kind of happy moments you admire and wish to be a part of, if you weren’t already, it was really something as simple as Lukas standing with his arms wrapped around Philip’s shoulders, the pair of them so content and in love and Helen couldn’t help lifting her phone to take the photo with out the filters.

“Look at this,” Helen muttered, handing Philip the phone once again so he could save the image and send it to himself. After he did so, Helen noticed how his smile had widened from seeing the pair of them like that and he tilted his head back a little to see if Lukas was having a similar reaction. He was, of course, taking the phone from Philip to get a closer look.

“You know, I think this is my new lock screen,” He admitted, how he went from the boy who couldn’t be seen talking to Philip to the boy who had him as his lock screen he had no idea but he was glad for the change. Philip was too, he didn’t feel as though Lukas was ashamed to know him anymore, instead he felt loved and as though Lukas was proud to be with him. Really, the blonde was, how could he not be? Philip had stuck through him through everything and though there was a little voice in the back of his mind that told him he didn’t deserve Philip, he countered that by doing everything he could to make up for the lost time. That included, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Philip’s cheek in front of everyone - most importantly his dad. Sure Bo had seen the pair hug and he’d even gotten used to the way the pair laid against one another when they were hanging out at home but he’d never seen a kiss by any means and Lukas was a little nervous to see his dad’s reaction but totally shocked when he was met with; “That’s a good picture, son.”

Bo was right, it was a good picture. Great picture, even and Helen could see how much that meant to both boys to hear him say that. She even made a note to order a print of it, a little present for Philip she thought, to put by the photo he had of him and his mom on his nightstand, so sure that this was one particular memory he was surely going to want to keep.


End file.
